Jagged Little Pill
by lyssmiles
Summary: Schuyler is back on drugs and will not stay away from Gigi anymore. I'm talking extreme measures. Please review if you read it! :
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ, you should know I started this story on 8/26/09, and I know for sure the current storyline isn't going this way, and won't go this way, but I took it in a way different direction. Yes, Schuyler is an awful person in this one, but I'm sick of his good guy thing, and I personally think he could do more. So just keep reading. I have more, but if you don't like it, tell me and I won't post it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

After Stacy drugged Schuyler to get her pregnant and pass the baby off as Rex's so she can continue being a part of Rex's life, knowing he is in love with her sister and wanting to win him back for herself, Schuyler wakes up to the familiar feeling of being high. His will vanishes, and his addiction returns. When he woke up, after Stacy left, having got what she wanted, Schuyler went to the treatment center for his day's work, in a daze.

**PART 1**

Schuyler walked through the rehab center's front doors, not looking very good, hair messy, clothes untucked. He went for the elevator to his floor, but the man at the front desk stopped him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to see some identification." He said.

"Oh, of course," Schuyler said, giving him his pass and shaking his head, confused.

"Okay. Go on up." Schuyler went up the elevator, his mind still foggy. He went into his room, and headed straight for the top drawer of his desk. The only thing in the drawer was a bag of pills. He started to reach for it when the door opened, and he hastily shut the drawer.

"Schuyler. Hey." It was Rachel, his coworker and friend. Schuyler barely recognized her. He halfheartedly responded,

"Hey. Um…Rachel." He said, after some hesitation.

"Are you alright? You seem…disillusioned." Rachel said as she put her briefcase down on the desk.

"Mhmm. Yeah, I'm fine." He said, hoping she would leave quickly.

"Long night?" she asked, getting her work ready for the day.

"Sure." He said, getting impatient. She tilted her head at his unusual tone. She turned to him.

"Look, Schuyler, I don't think---" Schuyler quickly cut her off.

"I was in the middle of something here, if you'd be so kind as to get off my ass and leave." He said pointedly, not regretting a word.

"Woh. You don't talk to me like that! I don't know if you've a bad day, or something happened with Gigi, but---" he cut her off once again.

"That's none of your business! Just because your love life is screwed up doesn't mean you need into get into mine to feel better." he snapped once again.

"I don't know what you're supposed to mean by that." Rachel said, crossing her arms in anger.

"Then go somewhere else and figure it out." He said, pointing to the door.

"Fine. It looks like you need some time to calm down before kids start walking through that door, needing your help." She said, rolling her eyes. Schuyler breathed a sigh of relief as she left, he locked the door, and went straight for the drawer. He grabbed the bag of pills with a smile.

"Hello, old friends." He said, taking two pills out and swallowing them. With that, he left the room, feeling the pills start to change him, like they had so many times in the past.

Only about a half hour later, Schuyler crouched in the bushes outside Gigi's house, waiting for her to be alone. Suddenly she and Rex came out the front door, onto the front patio.

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to spend my only day off this week alone." Gigi said, pouting the way Schuyler always thought was sexy, but never had the nerve to say.

"You're not going to be alone all day, Shane's just out playing, and I won't be long. I just need to get UltraViolet ready. Mike'll be managing tonight." Rex said.

"Okay." she said, still pouting.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, and after they shared a kiss that made Schuyler grunt in disgust, Rex was off. Gigi shut the door and went back in the house. Schuyler went in for a closer view from the window. He saw her go about through the living room, cleaning up the breakfast mess. She wore a snug white t-shirt, nearly see-through, with dark jeans and flats. He could help himself no longer, and went to the door. He knocked eagerly.

"Schuyler!" She said, surprised, opening the door. "What are you----" he quickly cut her off, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as he entered the room, closing the door with one hand. She struggled to get away from him, not returning the kiss, but he held on tight. She finally pushed him off, pulling away from him. "What are you doing?" she said, trying to get herself together.

"I couldn't help it any more, Gigi, I need to be with you." He said, desperately reaching for her. She pulled away again, stepping back.

"Schuyler. We talked about this. I'm with Rex. We have Shane." She said, trying to get through to him without hurting him.

"I know that. But I want you." He said, staring savagely into her eyes.

"You don't seem like yourself today. Are you alright?" she said, worried and trying to change the subject.

"I've never felt better!" he said, eyes glowing. "Especially now that I'm with you." He said, grabbing her hands. "And come on, Gigi, you can't say you don't want me too. I can see it in your eyes. I always thought you had the sexiest eyes." He said, smiling devilishly, something Gigi had never seen from him before.

"Schuyler. Are you back on drugs?" she asked, her anxiety growing.

"What does it matter?" he asked, smiling. "I don't give a damn about what Rex, or anyone says anymore. I want you, and that's all that matters." He said. With that, he pulled her close to him and kissed her again, this time harder and much more desperately. She continued to struggle to no avail, trying vigorously to get away. He pushed her down on her floor, on top of her. He tried to kiss down her neck and she continued to struggle.

"Schuyler!" She screamed. "Let me go! Get off of me!" He ignored her cries and his hands moved to her wrists, forcing them on the ground of either side of her. Gigi felt helpless and tried crying for help, once again to no avail. As he pinned her hands under her and began his attempt to undress her, he ripped her shirt, then Shane entered. He briefly took in the scene, seeing his Mother struggling under the force of some man.

"Mom!" he said, dropping his baseball glove and running to her. As he attempted to pull him off, Schuyler elbowed him in his stomach, and Shane fell to the ground. Schuyler got up off of her, realizing he could not win, and ran to the door.

"I'm not done here." He said, expressionless, before running out. Gigi got up quickly, pulling Shane up on the couch as he clutched his stomach.

"Shane, baby, are you all right?" she asked, still shaking from her own ordeal.

"Forget about me! Did he hurt you, Mom? Are you all right?" he asked, ignoring his stomach pains. Gigi simply sobbed.

"Hold on a minute, baby." She first ran and locked all the doors. "I'm going to call the cops, okay? Everything's gonna be all right." She said, sitting back down and holding him close to her.

"What about Dad?" he asked. Gigi thought for a moment.

"I'll call him too." She said, continuing to sob. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. After she tried to explain to the cops what happened, although her mind was still racing, she dialed Rex's cell.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" he said, seeing her name on the caller ID.

"Rex? Something's happened." She said. She knew her emotions got through in her voice.

"Gigi?" he said, instantly worried by her tone. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just come home. I'll explain everything. Trust me."  
"Okay. I'll be right there." He said, hanging up. As she put down the phone, someone pounded on the door, making her jump. She turned around to see Detective John McBain and two other officers standing behind him, at the door.

"Police." Said John, after the knock. Gigi opened the door, and let them in. "You reported an attack?" he asked, looking around the living room while the other two cops looked through the house. Gigi held back another sob, and though just a second ago had more fear and anger directed at one person than anyone or anything in her entire life, she felt sweet relief fill her as she pulled her son closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes. That's right. There was an attack." She said, trying not to break down.

"Here. Sit down." He said, motioning to her couch. She sat next to Shane, putting her arm around him, and a blanket around her shoulders to cover her ripped shirt. John took out a note pad and a pen. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay." She said, taking a deep breath. Gigi explained everything, not going too much into detail, but getting to the point. John took notes as she struggled to keep on track as her mind raced. When she was nearly done, Rex burst through the door.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, seeing John there, with Gigi and Shane, looking distraught. He ran over to them, taking John's place on the couch as he got up. "Are you all right? What happened? Why are the cops here?" Before she could respond the other two cops came into the living room.

"Everything's clear." Said one of them.

"Good. Okay, I think our work here is done for now. You all should talk, and when you're ready, come down to the station so we can get an official statement, and know more." He said. He nodded to the family. "I'll explain things to the other residents of Llanfair and notify security." He said. Rex was still confused.

"No one's explained what the hell happened here!" He said.

"Hold on." She said to him, squeezing his hand, then to John, "Thank you, so much, John, we'll probably be at the station later tonight." With a nod, they all left, locking the door behind them.

"I'm fine, Rex." She said.

"Me too, Dad." Shane said.

"Good. Now can you please explain?" he said.

"Shane," Gigi said, "The officer said the house was safe, now could you go up to your room while your Dad and I talk?" Shane obliged without a word.

"Well?" Rex said, at Gigi's pause after Shane went upstairs. "What's got you both upset and the cops here? Did someone break in?" She breathed in deeply.

"Do you promise not to freak out and to listen? Please?" she said, not wanting to start uproar.

"Now you're really freaking me out." He said.

"Promise!" she told him, grabbing his hand tightly.

"I promise." He said.

"Okay. Well, after you left…Schuyler came to the door." She said.

"Schuyler? What the hell did he do?! Did he do that to your shirt?" Rex asked, growing angry quickly. Gigi wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"You promised!" she said. "I'm upset enough already, can't you see that?"  
She said, starting to cry again.

"Shhh, shh," he said, hating to see her tears. He tried hard to calmly look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said softly. He took a deep breath. "Go on."

"He was acting strange. He…" she looked into his eyes again, unsure as to go on. "He tried to kiss me again." She saw a brief bit of rage in his eyes, but she could see he was holding it in. "I made him stop, but he kept going on about wanting to…to be with me." She saw even more anger in his eyes, but it was contained.

"Yes?" he said, an awful feeling growing inside him of what would happen next.

"And then, he sort of…kissed me again. Harder. And then we were on the ground…" she said her voice growing quieter. She didn't look into Rex's eyes for fear of what she would see. "He was on top of me, and I tried to get away, but he wouldn't give up, and then Shane came in and tried to get him off of me. The he---" she stopped, cut off by the fire she saw in Rex's eyes. He pulled his hands away from her's and got up, his rage unable to be contained any longer.

"He hit Shane, didn't he? And then what happened?" he yelled, his anger flaring.

"He ran. He didn't come back." She said quietly. Rex was shaking with anger, his fists tight, and his knuckles pale.

"I will kill that son of a bitch!" He said, running for the door. Gigi tried to stop him, but her speed was no match for the speed of his rage. She stood hopelessly at the door, collapsing into tears. She grabbed the phone.

"John? It's Gigi. I just told Rex what happened and he's going after Schuyler." She said. John, back at his office, threw down the papers he was working on.

"Damn! I should've known he would try. Where do you think he's headed?" He said, getting up.

"He knows where Schuyler lives; at the Angel Square Motel."

"We're on it." John said, hanging up.

Rex burst into the Angel Square Motel, anger still flaring. He marched up to the front desk, to where his mother works.

"Hey, baby, you come to see your Momma? You finally forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

"Has Schuyler Joplin been here?" he asked, a mission in his eyes.

"He left a little while ago. Went to the Buenos Dias. Why?" she asked. Without a word, he stormed out. Only 15 minutes later, John McBain and two other cops entered the Angel Square.

"Hey, Roxy, has Rex been here?" he asked.

"He came askin' for the Joplin boy. I told him he was at the Buenos Dias café."

"Thanks, Roxy." He said, leaving quickly with the other two cops.

"Why?" she yelled as he left. She sighed. "No one tells me anything around here. Not the cops. Not my own son." He said, shaking her head and grabbing a bottle of Vodka she had under her desk.

At the Buenos Dias café, Schuyler was drinking a cup of coffee, anxiously tapping his foot. He put up the hood of his jacket, looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, and then slipped two pills from his pocket into his mouth. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cole Thornhart and Starr Manning, former students of his. They were with their infant child, Hope, who was in a stroller. When Cole went through a phase of hard drugs, Schuyler helped Starr deal with him, bringing them close. Cole caught Starr trying to kiss Schuyler, and hated him until he won her back and got off drugs permanently. Schuyler was never into Starr, as she is underage, and later she realized her wrong ways and the last time the three of them saw each other things ended on a positive note. But Schuyler barely recognized them.

"Hey, Mr. Joplin." Cole said, a friendly smile on his face. "Starr insisted we say hi." Schuyler swallowed the pills quickly.

"Uh…right. Starr and…." He looked, puzzled, at Cole.

"Cole. It's Cole." Starr said, confused with his hesitation. "Are you all right, Mr. Joplin?" she asked.

"Why the hell does everybody keep asking that?" he asked, getting up. "I'm fine, absolutely fine. Never felt better. I was just about to leave." Starr and Cole looked at each other, both confused, but before they could say anything Rex burst in and spotted Schuyler.

"You!" he spat, running toward him. He threw a punch at Schuyler, and he fell to the ground. The whole restaurant fell silent.

"I am just pissing everybody off today!" he said, smiling as he turned back to Rex and tried to get up.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you try rape my girlfriend, you bastard!" he threw another punch that pushed Schuyler back to the ground. Schuyler was not fazed.

"Oh, is that what she told you? I just remember her moaning my name all afternoon while we did it all over your living room!" he said, laughing. Starr and Cole were shocked. As Rex tried to hit him again, his rage flaming even more than before, Cole and another restaurant customer snapped out of the shock and tried to pull him back. Rex shrugged them off and began to kick Schuyler repeatedly on the ground. Schuyler grabbed his leg and knocked him down, rolling on top of him. He punched him hard as he struggled.

"Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Schuyler asked, a wild look in his eyes. This time Cole successfully pulled Schuyler off of Rex and Rex got up. The other male customer, in an attempt to help, held Rex back. Before anything else could happen, John and the two other cops came in. Schuyler quickly wriggled out of Cole's grasp and ran out through the kitchen, then the back door. The Officers ran after him as the other male customer let Rex go. John ran up to Rex, Cole, and Starr.

"What happened?" he said, seeing the developing bruise of Rex's face. Carlotta, the owner, who was just about to call the cops, hung up and ran over to them.

"I'll get you some ice." She said, seeing Rex's face and that he had calmed down.

"We fought. I'm sorry, John. After what he did to Gigi…I wanted to kill him." McBain looked at Starr and Cole.

"What do you two have to with this?" he asked. Rex himself wanted to know.

"We were talking to Schuyler before he came in." Starr said, nodding at Rex.

"Okay. Well I'm going to have to get statements from you two before you leave. Sit down." Before he could continue with Rex, one of the cops came running back in, huffing and puffing. "We lost him." He said, his hands on his knees. "Officer Grant is still looking for him and calling for back-up, but we're pretty sure he got away."

"Dammit!" He said. "Hold on, Balsom, I need to make a call and I'll be right back." Rex took a deep breath and folded his arms, distraught.

"Rex?" Starr said. He turned to her. She spoke softly, "Is it true, what you said? Did Mr. Joplin try to rape your girlfriend?"

"Yes. It's true. My son, my 10-year-old son, caught him trying to do it. You know what he did?" he said with disgust. "He elbowed him in the stomach and ran away like a coward." He said, talking more to himself then Cole or Starr. He walked away, to John, and began to give him his statement.

"Oh my God." Starr said, shaking her head. "What happened to Mr.J? I can't imagine him ever trying something like that."

"I can." Cole said, looking solemn.

"What?" she asked, knowing Cole had forgiven him.

"That's what drugs can do to you. Make you a completely different person." He said.

"But---Oh. You think he's using again?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm sure of it. Seeing the way he acted---it was like me when I was on drugs."

"But you never tried to rape anybody." She said, grabbing his hand from across the table.

"That doesn't mean I didn't think about it." He admitted, guilt in his eyes as he looked at Starr. She nodded and let go of his hand as she turned her attention to the baby, who was sound asleep during the whole confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3

After Rex gave his statement to John, he said,

"Thanks, McBain. I'm sorry." Before he left, John responded.

"No, you're not. I wouldn't be sorry either if some son of a bitch tried to do that to my girlfriend. Be careful, Balsom. And keep her safe. He's still out there." He said. Rex nodded and left. Outside, he ran into Stacy and some bimbo girl, just as they were about to enter the café.

"Rex!" She said, delighted. "Join us for dinner? This is Kim, by the way." Stacy said, as Kim smiled and waved suggestively.

"I need to get home to Gigi." Before Rex could walk away, McBain and the other two officers left toward their cars, nodding to Rex.

"Woh, did something happen?" Stacy asked him. Rex sighed.

"For once something in our family goes wrong and it's not your fault." He said, laughing humorlessly. "You're gonna find out one way or another, so I might as well tell you; I got in a fight with Schuyler in there but he got away."

"Why were you and Schuy fighting?" Stacy asked, hoping it was over her.

"Because earlier today he tried to rape Gigi, and when Shane intervened, he hit him and then ran. Okay? Got it?" He said, rushing out his words out of annoyance. Stacy and Kim were both appalled.

"I knew he was into her, but why would he go that far?" Stacy asked, more to herself than Rex.

"Gigi thinks he's back on drugs; he acted high today. If you see him, call the cops, okay?" Stacy nodded, and before she could ask anymore questions, he left. Kim pulled Stacy aside hastily and looked to ensure now was could hear what they were saying.

"Oh, my God, Stace, we are so screwed! When you slipped Schuyler that mickey I gave you last night, his addiction must've returned! And then he went and tried to force himself on your sister. I hate the bitch, but she doesn't deserve _that_!"

"Don't worry! No one knows about this but us! Even if the cops catch him and blood test him, they still won't know the mickey came from us! We're fine as long as we keep our mouths shut and stay out of this. Okay?" Stacy stage-whispered. "I do feel kind of bad, Schuy being a druggie again and all…"

"But you're right, it doesn't matter. We aren't in any trouble." Kim said. Still, they both paused.

"I still feel bad, though, why do I feel bad?" Stacy said, shaking her head.

"You'll get over it. And so will Rex and Gigi, and Schuyler's probably gonna leave town and things will go back to normal." Kim said reassuringly.

"You're right. Let's go." Stacy said, hooking arms as they entered the Buenos Dias.

Schuyler walked the twilight streets of downtown Llanview with his hood up, eyes down. Luckily, most were on their way home from work, so the streets weren't completely empty and it would be harder for him to be spotted. After walking for a little bit longer, he came to his destination; the bank. He needed to get some money before the cops had his accounts frozen. He was running low on drugs and luckily he had his mother's inheritance; that's how it goes when your mom was a wealthy doctor.

After he got his money, he found a seedy motel a few blocks down. Once he got his room, a dimly lit one with only a bed, bathroom, two lamps and a TV, he took the drugs out of his pocket.

"Damn!" he said, seeing only four pills left. He grabbed two and popped them back, already feeling better. He had $25,000, enough for a gun, which he needed if he was going to keep 25 grand on his person, and a supply of drugs for a while, until he could find a way to get more. He wanted to get out of Godforsaken Llanview, but he knew he could not leave without Gigi. He knew he was in trouble with the police, and would be for a while. As much as he wanted Rex dead and Gigi in his arms, who knew in able to get there he would need something he did not have: Patience.

Rex came home to find Gigi on the couch, surrounded by Llanfair owner Viki Lord and her daughter Natalie talking to her in soft tones, and Jessica, her other daughter, with her boyfriend Brody by the stairs with Shane. They all looked up to see him come in.

"Rex!" Gigi said. "You're okay, oh, my God I'm so relieved. John called and said you on your way home, but I had to see for myself." She got up and hugged him. After the quick reunion, he motioned to the living room full of people questioningly. Before he could say anything, Natalie got up.

"Woh! What happened to your face?" She asked, moving closer to examine the bruise.

"It's a long story." He said, in a tone that made them understand it was time to leave.

"Right, well I'll get that later." Natalie assured him. "Anyway, sorry about this." She said, as she moved to the door along with Viki, Jessica and Brody. "John told us what happened and we wanted to come over and make sure you all were okay." She said.

"Well I'm here now, so you can all go, thank you." He said irritably. Brody and Jessica hugged Shane goodbye and left with Natalie.

"Security has been told to be alert about Mr. Joplin." Viki said. "I'm sure you'll be safe here." She said.

"Thank you so much, Viki," Gigi said, giving her a hug. "I'm just glad you didn't kick us out after all this trouble."

"I would never." She said, returning the hug. "You all stay safe, okay?" They nodded and she left. Gigi, Rex, and Shane all took deep breaths.

"Come here," Rex said to both of them. They held one another for a moment, and then Shane pulled back.

"I think I'll go to bed." Shane said.

"So early?" Gigi asked. He nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Rex asked.

"I'm sure, Dad. I did enough talking with Brody." He chuckled.

"Goodnight, honey." Gigi said, hugging him and kissing him on his forehead.

"'Night Mom, 'night Dad." Shane replied as he disappeared around up staircase. Gigi and Rex looked at each other a moment before he thrust forward and wrapped his arms around her eagerly. She returned the hug, snuggling her face into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Morasco. I don't even want to think about what I would do without you."

"I'm okay. I'm here." He tilted her chin up, wiping the dry tears of her cheeks with his finger. Then they kissed passionately, but softly.

"Wait," she said, pulling back, "Where did you go earlier? Did you find Schuyler?" she asked. He took her hand and led her to a lounge chair, where he sat down and she sat on his lap, her arm around his shoulder.

"I went to the Angel Square and he wasn't there, Roxy told me he was at the Buenos Dias café." He explained. "I was still really upset, of course, and when I got there I ran up to him and punched him, twice, then he got me back and it was about to go further when John and two other cops came in. Schuyler ran out the back, and the cops chased him, but I think he got away. John said he'd call if they find him." He said.

"Wow. That's quite a bruise." She said, moving his face to where she could examine it. "Schuyler did that?"

"Yes. It'll be okay. You've had a long day." He said.

"I'll get you some ice." She said, getting up. Rex got up, but pulled her back.

"Morasco," he said. "It's okay. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You've been through hell." He pulled her close to him once again. She turned away, the tears flowing once again.

"I just can't believe I trusted him! I knew he was into drugs in the past, and you warned me all those times…I feel so stupid." She said, shaking her head. Rex took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"It's not your fault, in any way." He said.

"I know that. But the thing is…" she was afraid to admit it. She looked away from him and took her hands back, crossing her arms. "I feel _really_ stupid because, after everything that happened today, I still care about him." Rex stepped back, looking at her incredulously.

"Are you saying you're not disgusted by him?" he asked.

"I'm disgusted by what he did." She said. "I….I can't stop worrying about him. Thinking of him, out there, crawling in the streets, high…it scares me."

"Gigi." Rex said, still looking appalled. Gigi knew it was serious when he didn't call her Morasco or babe. "Not only did he try to…to have his way with you," He said, his fists becoming tight balls again, "But he hit our son. I personally don't care what condition he's in right now. I'm still angry enough to kill him." Rex said, the rage in his voice returning.

"The thing is, Rex, that Schuyler would've never done what he did if he wasn't high. It was the drugs working." She said.

"Yes, that's true. But it was his decision to get back on drugs." Rex said, trying now to reason with her.

"That's what I don't get. It was always important to Schuyler to stay clean. He worked in a drug rehab center! Of course he had easy access to drugs, but why would he take them?" She asked.

"Gigi, do you hear yourself? How can you not want to kill him for what he did? And right now, he's still out there, dangerous. What would you do if he came back here? Try to reason with him?" Rex asked. Gigi looked down guiltily, as if she'd actually do it.

"Oh, my God. You would." He said, frustrated. Seeing her weary eyes, he softened. "Okay, Morasco, I guess it really has been a long day." He said, sitting in defeat. "I say we follow Shane's example and go to bed early. I'll call McBain and tell him we'll go to the station tomorrow to wrap up what happened today."

"Okay, let's go." She said, getting up. After Rex made the call, they were upstairs, and after getting ready, they laid down. They held each other for a moment, each silently realizing the many obstacles there had been and always would be there in their relationship, and immediately looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" Rex nearly whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Not anyone or anything." She said, continuing it as if the sentence was also her own.


End file.
